"The One Being Sought"
"The One Being Sought" (捜シ者) was Rei Ogami's older brother and a major antagonist in the series. He was the leader of a group of people with strong special powers known as the Re-Codes. He was killed by Ogami. Appearance Lost Form When "The One Being Sought" was first introduced, he was in his Lost Form. His Lost Form is himself reversed in time; he looks identical to Ogami in terms of both age, physical appearance, and manners to the point that Sakurakouji Sakura thought them to be twins. His coat and hair color, however, were bleach-white, which seperated him from Ogami in terms of appearance. True Form When he revealed his original form after obtaining the Pandora's Box, he was much taller, had longer hair, more muscular and carried a long scar over his right eye all the way down to his waist, showing just how much of an overall difference in age he has with Ogami. He also had worn a fur coat after obtaining the box which covers his clothes that were torn after Ogami attacks. Personality At his first introduction, he is cold-hearted, ruthless and merciless, just like Ogami. He also is shown to be always calm, rarely being intimidated by his enemies. He is also shown smiling, but only when he has the upperhand in a situation. When he returns to his original form, he is shown laughing and smiling much more due to his confidence in his newly-regained power. Background "The One Being Sought" has no background on his childhood; it is known, however, that in his youth, he was under the guidance of Shibuya, from whom he learned his techniques. It was also revealed that his name was not originally "The One Being Sought", but was derived from his Code:Name when he was within Eden, Code:Seeker, otherwise known as "The Seeking One". He was very respected within Eden, but they saw him as an upcoming threat to them, so Eden had him exiled with both mental and physical scars. He then vowed to become evil, since he no longer believed that there was any true justice to begin with. Later on, "The One Being Sought" had traveled overseas to many foreign countries, building up his own group of power users; The Re-code. He had taken his younger brother Ogami with him as well becuase he had been transplanted with the Code:Emperor's left arm remains. He treated Ogami like a slave and continually abused and hurt him, but still kept him around becuase he had the Code:Emperor's power (which lead to conflicts with foreign powers because of the arm's value). He soon became acquantices with Rui Hachiouji, Kouji, and Yukihina later on and they helped in his quest for power. Soon, "The One Being Sought" would return home with Ogami under their parents' care. It was unknown what happened, but an all-out war with the Code:Breakers and his group the Re-Code happened, and he killed his own mother in front of Ogami after she protected Sakura Sakurakouji because of her privileged status. It was known at the time that his true form had been sealed into Pandora's Box and he was forced into his Lost Form for quite some time afterwards. It was not shown, but he had taken Ogami with him after the events settled. He soon started teaching Ogami how to live life (in a very strict and military-like manner). It was known that he had given Ogami his trademark black glove to contain the Code:Emperor's power and to allow him to be compassionate. Ogami would soon split ways with him after finding out the truth of what his intentions were. It is unknown if "The One Being Sought" actually tried to stop Ogami or not, but its possible he had let Ogami make his own choice by himself. Story "The One Being Sought" personally asked Rui to look after Ogami, predicting that Eden will see Ogami as an unforeseen threat as well, just as how Eden saw him to be. So he sent Rui to protect his younger brother. He also wants Ogami to find an 'everlasting truth' (probably about Eden), that even he couldn't find, hinting that "The One Being Sought" still cared for Ogami. He sent Kouji and Yukihana to protect Ogami when Code:Emperor revived, knowing that Ogami needed as many allies as possible. He hid a Re:Code with in Ogami's and Sakura's school to further look after them. The seal he placed on Sakura was revealed to be for her protection in case she came close to dying. The seal was triggered in the hospital, after Sakura protected Ogami from Aoba, and he appeared to her and told her a bit about the December 32 incident. He revealed that he investigated it when he was a Code:Names, and was ordered by Eden to be assassinated. He told her that the Four Founders of Eden held the truth to the incident. Yukihina seeks to avenge his death by Eden's hands, and wants to be the one to kill Ogami. Powers/Abilities High Intellect: '''He has been shown to be a very cunning man, as he was able draw accurate conclusions from little to no information about a subject instantly. His insight into his surroundings and the movements of other people made it seem as if he could read minds. He is also a skilled planner at thinking ahead of others; he believed that Ogami would become endangered if his power ever became feared by Eden, so he had asked Rui, one of his most trusted allies, to protect him if the time ever arrived. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As Shibuya's apprentice, he has been trained to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is so skilled that he is capable of being able to inflict severe wounds from a far distance without even drawing attention. He was able to defeat Ogami with little effort using only his sword. Star Formula: '"The One Being Sought" is able to place a seal on others identical in appearance to the one on his right hand. He is able to appear in the minds of those he has placed it on, such as when he came to Sakura in a dream after she was critically injured by Aoba. Special Powers Like all of the Code:Names, "The One Being Sought" has two special powers: Absolute Space Absolute Space (絶対空間, ''Zettai Kuukan) is the power to add or deplete space instantaneously. With it, "The One Being Sought" can teleport himself and others. His teleportation was so great that he was described as being invincible since no one could land a hit on him. Cell Regeneration Cell Regeneration (細胞再生, Saibou Saisei) is the power to heal wounds by regenerating cells. The weakness of this abilty is that "The One Being Sought" cannot regenerate heal his wounds as long as they are pierced with something; an example of this would be when his heart was pierced by Ogami's left arm. Techniques '''Ryuuseisou (Frosty Iced Meteor): "The One Being Sought" peforms an iai; he unsheathes his sword at extremely high speed, lifts it up, and releases multiple slashes in a spiralling pattern to destroy all that surrounds him. He was capable of damaging multiple targets, including two Code:Breakers, a Rare Kind, and two of his Re:Codes simultaneously before any of them could even react. Sever: "The One Being Sought" cuts everything around him in a diagonal pattern; this technique is like a swordless version of Ryuuseisou. Presser: '''"The One Being Sought" releases a blast from his fist that is strong enough to create a small crater. '''Deep Presser: Same as Presser, only with multiple blasts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Names Category:Re-Code